


Bouquet

by imagineheadcanonsarea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineheadcanonsarea/pseuds/imagineheadcanonsarea
Summary: “Madison.” The taller witch waved her hand on Madison’s face, but she didn’t move. “This isn’t a wedding proposal.” Zoe giggled, approaching her to place a kiss on top of the blonde’s head. “Relax, it's just some flowers.”





	Bouquet

“Come on, girls! Cordelia is going to throw the bouquet!” Queenie called, already running to the center of the party.   
Madison looked up and saw all the girls running to the same spot, pushing each others to try to get in the best position, while Cordelia stood on top of the improvised stage, smiling at all of them, holding a gorgeous small bouquet on her hands. Madison did have to admit that the whole wedding was beautiful, she wasn’t even going to make fun of Misty’s outfit (but she totally was going to make fun of Queenie for crying).   
The blonde was just about to make a snap comment about the stupid teenagers reuniting to grab some stupid flowers, because of some stupid tradition, when Zoe got up from the chair that she was sitting on by her side.   
“Where are you going?”   
“You heard Queenie.” Zoe was smiling so happily that Madison didn’t have the courage to make fun of her because of it. “Let’s go.”   
“No, I’m fine here.” Madison crossed her arms like the stubborn person she is.   
Zoe rolled her eyes. “Fine, mood killer. Be right back.”   
Madison just watched as her girlfriend got in the back of the group of girls, talking happily with Mallory on the way. She saw Queenie and Coco leading the group, almost throwing the others across the room while pushing them, Misty was also on the stage, looking kind of confused, but still happy. Of course Swampie wouldn’t know about simple stuff, Madison thought.   
“Aren’t you joining them?” Myrtle didn’t talk much with Madison, so she was a little surprised to see the old witch sitting in the chair at her left. Bubbles sat on the other chair at Myrtle’s side, looking kind of drunk already.   
“To grab a stupid bouquet? No, thanks.”   
“You know, it’s tradition...” Madison sighed when Myrtle started to talk. Lecture time, of course. “And it started when...” The blonde girl looked back at the girls, who were now jumping, even if Cordelia hadn’t throw the stupid thing yet. “Determined who would be the next to get married, but at the beginning...” Madison watched while Cordelia turned her back to the hysterical girls and started to count. Quickly searching in the crowd, she saw Zoe still in the back, not half as excited like the others, but still smiling. “I suppose that...” This old bitch ever stop talking?”   
Cordelia threatened to throw the flowers once, before actually doing it. Madison watched with great pleasure when the bouquet pass straight by Queenie and Coco in front, and was still too high for any of the others girl who were jumping to catch and still managed to pass Mallory, but almost hit her. Madison was quite expecting for the thing to fall to the ground and make them repeat all that circus again, when the bouquet finally found its owner.   
Madison blinked a couple of times, getting to the edge of her chair, surprised. Oh fuck.   
“Yes, Zoe!” Mallory was looking so happy for her friend, that all the others had to follow her instead of being bitches about it. Even Queenie, who had rolled her eyes before, was smiling when she gave Zoe a hug. Cordelia waved at her student with a big smile, but Zoe seemed as surprised as Madison.   
“Oh, my.” Myrtle giggles behind her. The younger witch was about to turn around and throw the old brat out of the party if she said anything else, but Bubbles beat her on it.   
“Do you already have the ring, bitch?”   
Madison didn’t move while Zoe walked back to her, she was just staring at the flowers on her girlfriend’s hands like they were going to jump and kill her.   
“Misty really did a good job with the flowers.” Zoe commented, sitting back on her chair. “I mean, it looks gorgeous.”   
“Damn, lucky bastard.” Queenie playfully poked Zoe’s shoulder. “I just wanna see you convince Ice Queen to get married.” The girl laughed, realizing just how pale Madison looked. “You better throw it to me at your wedding.” Queenie jokes one last time, before following Coco to talk with the DJ, who was playing Fleetwood Mac all night non stop.   
“Madison?” Zoe tried to catch her girlfriend’s eyes, but Madison was still staring at the flowers. “Madison.” The taller witch waved her hand on Madison’s face, but she didn’t move. “This isn’t a wedding proposal.” Zoe giggled, approaching her to place a kiss on top of the blonde’s head. “Relax, it's just some flowers.”   
“Yeah.” Madison finally spoke, shaking her head a little. “Of course.” She took a big sip of her scotch, looking a little off.   
Zoe giggled again, puting the flowers on the table to turn around and look at the girls who were starting to dance, finally. She saw Cordelia and Misty in the middle of them, smiling at each other like two idiots in love. That they were. Misty turned them around quickly, which made Cordelia laugh. Zoe caught her attention, locking eyes with her Supreme and putting her thumb up. Cordelia only winked at her.   
Oh, Zoe loved magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Rjbower17 for checking out the grammar for me!  
> Originally posted on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea, go follow me there.  
> Also follow Rjbower17, @eyesfadefromgreentogray  
> Hope you guys like it!


End file.
